fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
School Troubles! Episode 17
Samantha is now at school and only fate knows the upcoming''' '''troubles. Samantha is in gym right now... Mr.G) NOW! RUN THE TRACK! ( Nobody moves ) Mr.G) GO! ( Nobody moves again ) Mr.G) NOW! ( Everyone stays ) Mr.G) STAY! ( Everyone starts to run, but Samantha is walking with her head down ) Samantha) Ugh... Doing this reminds me of Wolfgang's state. Not like I'll even try now... ( Samantha has a flashback ) '''Wolf) Oh... Don't cry though...' 'Samantha) I have to...' 'Wolf) But... You shouldn't... Think about Wolfgang for a minute... Would he cry? Or would he hold it in and try his best to be better.' 'Samantha) Probably hold it in...' 'Wolf) Well... Maybe you shouldn't hold it all in because you'll be over worked, but lose the thought of it being your fault!' '( The flashback ends )' '''Samantha) ... I shouldn't be sad, should I... I should be ready to face the challenge and act like it never happened, turning the event to a positive influence... to help me.' Mr.G) COME ON! FASTER! ( Samantha brings her head back up and takes off running ) ( 15 minutes later ) Mr.G) You have 15 more minutes left... But you're already done... O_O Samantha) Ye...ah.. ( Samantha is still bent down with her hands on her knees, breathing heavily ) Mr.G) How about you go sit down somewhere... Samantha) ... ( Samantha walks over to a bench and sits down ) ( Samantha, in head, Geez... How does Wolfgang do that, so fast... Anyways... I better remember not to do that again... SO TIRED! ) Random Student on the Track) Geez... She's hot! Random Student 2) Yeah... Random Student 1) I saw her first! Random Student 2) Then lets race to see who did! >=D Random Student 1) SURE! ( 3 hours later, Samantha is in her final class of the day, Math ) Ms.P) Okay... Tomorrow is a big test! Don't be absence... Oh and Samantha... Can you tell Wolfgang about the test tomorrow? Samantha) No... Ms.P) What? Samantha) I can't... Ms.P) I'm not asking... I'm ordering you too! Samantha) I DON'T CARE! Ms.P) Don't yell at me! Do what I say! Samantha) I CAN'T! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD, WOMAN! ( The other students look at Samantha ) Ms.P) Just go to the principal's office now! Samantha) Fine! ( Samantha takes her books and leaves the room ) Ms.P) Ungrateful b*tch! ( A phone starts to ring and Ms.P picks it up ) Ms.P) Yes... Staff Member) Send Samantha down to the principle's office... Joe wants to see her. Ms.P) Already did. Staff Member) Good... ( 10 minutes later, in the principle's office ) Mr.K) So... What happened yesterday? Samantha) I broke up with James, James pushed me into snow, Wolfgang came out, James and Wolfgang fought, James slammed Wolfgang into a building wall, and Wolfgang is now in the hospital with amnesia coming. ( Samantha says it with zero emotion ) Mr.K) What hospital is he in? Samantha) C@RE Hospital... Mr.K) James is expelled... I'll cut Wolfgang some slack because his father is a legend. Samantha) Okay ' '( Mr.K's phone starts to ring ) Mr.K) GET OUT! Samantha) No need to be strict... ( Samantha walks out and decides to go to her locker to get ready to leave, since the bell is going to ring in a few minutes ) Mr.K) You get the info? ???) Loud and clear... Thank's for leaving the little walkie talkie on... I'll find my daughter soon and show her how good darkness is! Mr.K) Okay! How about Wolfgang...? ???) The amnesia came at the best time... Mr.K) You're going to screw with what he will think now, right? ???) Yeah and once I can't he'll be put under mind control. Mr.K) What about Volf? ???) Of course the voices in Volf's head will take him over too... Mr.K) James? ???) Already had a group making him join them... Soon they'll all come to me! That LordofPyrus guy, just scares me... He's a betrayer for the good side, right off the bat! I'LL BE LOCKING HIM UP, IN A MIND CONTROL TOO! Mr.K) Good... The plans are coming together! http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Airzel_vs._Zierant!_Episode_18 Grade of ep.17? F D C B A S Category:Wolf Story 3